


A Warm Place

by Moriavis



Series: Tumblr Kiss Prompts [14]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22287877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moriavis/pseuds/Moriavis
Summary: Barry made it a point to be there when Leonard needed him.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart
Series: Tumblr Kiss Prompts [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602637
Comments: 3
Kudos: 82





	A Warm Place

**Author's Note:**

> Yaaaay tumblr prompts!
> 
> Prompt: A kiss pressed to the top of the head.

~*~

Barry was stretched out on the sofa, speeding through some reading on new forensic techniques (twenty-five papers, eighteen articles and three books in the last five minutes) when he heard the door open, and the quiet swish of shoes on the carpet. He did a quick perimeter, saw it was Leonard, and settled back into place, reaching for his next book.

Leonard must have taken some time to shrug off his parka and put his cold gun in its place before he circled around to Barry, because it took a few minutes before Barry saw him again. He was also very quiet, quiet enough that Barry looked up at him. Leonard’s face was pinched and tired.

“Babe?” Barry straightened, scooting up from his sprawl. “You okay?”

Leonard nodded, and then after another second, he shook his head ‘no’ instead. Barry immediately set down his book and opened his arms wide.

Leonard always approached Barry like a skittish cat when he needed affection. It had taken Barry an embarrassingly long time to realize that Leonard simply didn’t know how to ask.

Sure enough, Leonard cautiously unwound and crawled onto the couch with Barry, settling into the snug spot between Barry’s body and the back cushions. He tucked his head against Barry’s shoulder, and Barry brushed a kiss to the top of Leonard’s head as he settled his arms around him.

Maybe later, Leonard would tell Barry what was bothering him. Maybe he wouldn’t. The important thing was that he came to Barry when he needed him, and Barry was going to be there every time.

~*~


End file.
